


And the Day Goes On

by HikineetLiger



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: A Collection of Drabbles, Hints of other pairings at times, M/M, anything can happen really, keeping things classy, smut will happen eventualy like after 10, sometimes AU's happen and sometimes sad things can happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikineetLiger/pseuds/HikineetLiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 drabbles based on one word prompts. Pairing: KanoShin. Irregular updates. Prompt 1: First Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

Prompt #1: First Kiss

It was nothing like he expected it to be. Instead of the perfect feeling a first kiss is often described to have this one was a bit painful. Teeth were clashing against each other clumsily when it first began. Inexperienced hands managed to wander under Shintaro's shirt as harsh bite was placed on his lip. The taste of copper managing to tickle his taste buds as apologetic licks where then given before the younger boy's tongue pushed into his mouth, a sudden moan managing to be heard as the teasing of inexperience hands and the feeling of a tongue exploring his mouth were too hard to ignore.

The black haired boy can tell it's all an act when he feels a smirk form on the younger boy's, Kano's, lips. He knew exactly what he was doing not that it was that surprising. That boy could probably have any girl fall for his charm, the NEET thought before the other finally pulled away a lopsided grin plaster on his face.

At this point Shintarou chose to ignore what Kano was saying and instead glanced away, panting softly as he struggled to catch his breath, his cheeks flushing a bright red color. It wasn't fair! Here he was an 18 year old boy barely managing to get his first kiss while the grinning deceiver next to him had tons of experience.

".....Another."

"Hmmm, what was that Shintaro-kun~? Did you say something?"

Annoying really. He found no need to repeat himself. Shintaro just went back to ignoring the peering cat like eyes of the boy with the Cheshire smile. Instead he readjusted his red muffler and went back to a somewhat awkward silence right next to the lying boy.


	2. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first AU happens and it's only the second chapter. Lame :/

Prompt #2: Stranger

 

The fact that he was actually going to class was a weird concept to him. The ever growing crowd of people that would walk past him as they would hurry off to class in this damned weather always seemed to encourage his habit of skipping class. After all it wasn’t like his professors would actually take attendance but still, for some reason the black haired college student trudged along the sidewalk, making his way through the crowd. He adjusted his red muffler to cover his reddening cheeks as continued on with making his way into one of the lecture halls close by.

As the harsh wind picked up the boy, Shintaro, couldn’t help but think that leaving his warm comfy bed to venture out into the well below freezing temperature of the outside world was payback. He began to space out a bit. Letting his mind venture out into trying to figure out which of the many deities he had managed to piss off when suddenly he lost balanced and fell down against the cold concrete below. With a start a soft groan of pain passed his lips as he glared up in an attempt to see which asshole had decided to ruin his already horrible morning.

 This stranger, whoever he was Shintaro could’ve sworn they met before. Perhaps in a life before this one? One where perhaps a group of children witnessed a certain event through their eyes, where medusa were real and powers were granted to those under special conditions. Shintaro could help but to continue his musing the silly thought as he continued to gaze into the eyes of a deceiver.

Far off images of soft feathery kisses and teasing that would annoy him to no end quickly came to mind as he felt his cheeks reddening even more but then his far off thoughts were interrupted as the stranger spoke up.

“Oh my!~ Sorry, sorry. Let me help you there.”

The deceiver who managed to keep a playful grin on in such awful weather helped Shintaro get up. Afterwards the black haired college student quickly moved away, the uncomfortable feeling of making skin to skin contact with another human sent shivers down his spine.

“Ah…….thanks.”

Shintaro muffled in a barely audible tone as he straightened his clothes up and quickly bounded off leaving the blond haired boy laughing softly in his wake.

“Still as awkward as ever that no good NEET is……. _but I guess that I’ll see ya next go around, Kisaragi Shintaro.”_


	3. Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one shorter than the other two.

Prompt #3: Hide

 

As the dust tickled his nostrils the NEET tried to hold his breath, an action that caused tears to well up from his eyes, but failed in his attempt to will his sneeze away. He grimaced as the thin sheet of dust scattered around and silently cursed as he heard footsteps approach. Instead of peering out from his hiding spot the black haired boy kept quiet, his eyes trailing down to the familiar black boots that mad his way into his vision. A feeling of annoyance began to bubble up as he softly mumbled out. 

“Go hide somewhere else. This spot is mine.” 

“Come ooon! Kido wouldn’t let me hid with her so hiding with a no good dropout like you is my only chance.”

Really this whole thing was annoying. If only Ene hadn’t excitedly suggested a game of hide and seek then this situation could’ve been avoided. Shintaro sighed softly in annoyance as he slowly moved over, shooting a glare at Kano as the deceiver squeezed into the tiny space that was made. 

“If we get caught you’re I’m blaming it on you. “


	4. Diary

Prompt #4: Diary

 

_“Dear Diary,”_

Really who would have expected a no good dropout like him to actually keep something as ridiculous as diary. Well to be fair it wasn’t an over decorated book filled with endless layers of glitter and rushed cursive letters that would surely be owned by some type of little kid. Instead it was a worn out note book that was filled with pages and paged of notes from various classes with a few doodles of cranes and straight A’s in the corner marked with a glitter red gel pen here and there. Oh how he loved to gaze at the childish drawings that Aya- no an old classmate of his left there when he’d come back from classes but now the rotten would avoid peeking at the corner of the blank pages that were left.

At first it was supposed to be some type of dream journal, as per Ene’s suggestion after being woken up one night by being plagued by yet another nightmare, but now it was something more pleasant. Instead plain pages were filled to the brim with slightly exaggerated stories of his day with everyone. And sometimes, more like all the time, his hand would stop after writing a certain cat-eyed boy’s name and he’d allow his thoughts to trail off to memories of the boy’s smiles whether they be mischievous one that he’d flash after telling of a great prank he thought of or ones that he has a feeling are fake when things that are best left unsaid are out in the open.

But for now instead of writing another page in his almost filled diary he’ll just sigh softly and sink into his bed, tiredly crawl under his covers and drift quietly to bed while listening to the quiet hum of his computer signaling that it’s still on and pretending that he can hear Ene’s voice telling him to stop with the lovesick sighs.     


End file.
